1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to dumping vehicles, and more specifically to multi-function dump vehicles having a reverse dumping capability.
2. Background
Conventional dump trucks, flat bed trucks and high lift vehicles include a bed mounted on a chassis, the bed being undergirded by longitudinal body rails. In standard dump trucks, the bed is pivotably mounted (rearwardly) to the chassis. A hoist mechanism is used to raise the forward portion of the bed, expelling its contents out the rear of the bed. Flat bed trucks are those that have a bed for hauling a load, but the bed does not pivot for dumping. Conventional dump trucks and flat bed trucks are useful in transporting materials from one location to another.
High lift vehicles can transport loads, and can be configured to dump in a conventional manner, but they are also used to provide an elevated platform. A traditional high lift vehicle raises the entire bed above the chassis. This type of vehicle may better facilitate the loading and unloading of cargo.
"Roll off" trucks are used to transport containers from site to site. A roll off truck empties a container by elevating a forward portion of the container, dumping its contents.
To obtain the advantages of above-described types of vehicles, one generally must incur the expense of acquiring and maintaining several machines. Moreover, when it is necessary for a trailer to be used in conjunction with a conventional dumping vehicle, flat bed truck, or high lift vehicle, either the trailer must be off-loaded by hand, as the vehicle is not capable of raising the tongue of the trailer to empty the trailer's contents, or the trailer must be equipped with hydraulics mounted on the trailer chassis to assist in the loading/unloading process.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide multi-function utility vehicles having, among other features, a reverse dumping capability to assist in the loading and unloading of a trailer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a kit for modifying a standard dumping vehicle, flat bed truck or high lift vehicle such that it can alternately perform in a reverse dump capacity.